


Distraction

by TiffanyF



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Rossi is a bastard, Toys, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi is convinced that Hotch needs to be distracted. Hotch doesn't agree. Rossi decides to show the other man how wrong he is. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Italics at the beginning are a quote from the show. Season 7 "Bittersweet Science". Go here for the screencap.  
> http://lexxiescott.livejournal.com/800727.html
> 
> Everything I do online is under pen names, so please don't be confused by the different names.

_”I don’t need to be distracted.”_

_“Yes, you should be distracted. Distracted is good.”_

Hotch paused and looked back over his shoulder at Rossi. Part of him wanted to hit the older man with the folder he carried. The other part of him wanted the conversation to have never started in the first place. “Dave, tell me why you thought the middle of the Bureau would be a good place to even start a conversation like this.”

Rossi stopped to avoid running into Hotch. “Because you never pay attention to me unless we’re at work,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Admit it, Hotch, you’re stuck in a rut and you’re scared to admit it to anyone.”

“I am not stuck in a rut, Dave,” Hotch sighed. 

“You get up, you wake your son, feed him breakfast, help him get dressed and off to school,” Rossi said, challenge clear in his words. “Then you come to work. You take care of your email, get a cup of coffee, take a look through anything that landed on your desk during the night, get another cup of coffee, and go to talk with JJ about possible cases. At the end of the day, you pick your son up from his aunt’s house, go home, eat dinner, clean the kitchen, read, give him a bath, put him to bed, check your email, and go to bed.”

He almost asked if Rossi was stalking him. “I don’t do that every day,” he protested.

“When was the last time you didn’t do every one of those things in that order when we were home and there wasn’t a pressing case?” Rossi asked. “Having meetings with the brass does not count.”

“Okay, fine, maybe I have a routine, but I also have a young son that depends on me to be reliable,” Hotch said. “I don’t spend enough time with him as it is. If I didn’t have a routine to follow then we would miss something and he wouldn’t be ready for school the next day.”

“Aaron, my point stands that you need to be distracted,” Rossi said.

“And you think that you have the perfect method to distract me,” Hotch said, almost in a challenge.

“I know I have the perfect method to distract you,” Rossi said with a grin. “We have a weekend off coming up. I know you want to spend all the time with Jack, but give me one day out of that weekend to prove a point to you.”

Hotch sighed again. “Fine, but if you can’t prove your point, then you drop this and never bring it up again,” he said. “Especially at work.”

“Fine,” Rossi said with a grin. “Let me know which day you want to spend with me and I’ll make sure everything is set up and ready for you when you get to my place. You aren’t going to regret this, Hotch.”

Hotch shook his head and started walking again. He already regretted it.  
*~*

Rossi took one last look around the guest room he had set up for the day with Hotch. He still wasn’t sure exactly how the man was going to react to stepping up the slow dance they’d been in for months, but Rossi was starting to worry that he would never get anywhere with Hotch if he didn’t push a little more. The man was stubborn and could dig his feet in like no one Rossi ever met before. He had everything in place. When the doorbell rang, he grabbed the piece of black silk off the bed and went to answer the door.

“Could you look any less thrilled to be here?” he asked when he got a look at Hotch’s face.

“I’m still not sure exactly what it is you’re trying to prove here, Dave,” Hotch said, stepping into the house. “We have to work in the morning, so keep that in mind.”

“Easy enough,” Rossi said. He locked the door and grabbed Hotch’s arm, pushing the taller man up against the wall. “Glad to see you,” he muttered before he kissed Hotch.

Hotch gasped when his back hit the wall, and that was the only reason Rossi was able to get his tongue into play as quickly as he did. Hotch finally relaxed into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Rossi’s shoulders. Rossi hummed softly and pulled back just enough that he could see Hotch’s eyes. “Is Jessica taking Jack to school in the morning or are you picking him up?” he asked softly.

“Jess is going to take him in for me,” Hotch replied. He ran his hand down Rossi’s back and let it settle just above his belt. “What do you have planned for the day?”

“We’re going to start with lunch where we are not going to talk about work, anything relating to work, or anything that could even possibly tie back in to work,” Rossi said. He brought up the hand holding the black silk and ran it over Hotch’s neck. “Then I’m going to put this on you and show you that distraction is a very good thing.”

“Dave.”

“Aaron, you have to trust me not to hurt you,” Rossi said. “I know how scary it is to not be able to see, but for this to work, you have to trust me to love you.”

“I’ll try,” Hotch said. “I don’t know if I can though.”

“All I ask is that you try,” Rossi said. “Come on, I’ve got lunch ready to go out onto the deck.”  
*~*

Rossi snuck up behind Hotch, who was putting dishes away, and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist. “Time to let me show you how good distraction is, Aaron,” he said. “Put the plate down so it doesn’t break and put your arms to your sides.”

“Dave, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing that will hurt you,” Rossi said. “I just want to show you that distraction is a good thing, Aaron. You can tell me to stop any time you want.”

“Will you listen?”

“Yes,” Rossi said. “I’m not here to hurt or scar you, Aaron. I’m here to wring so much pleasure from your body that you scream for me.” He reached up and tied the black silk around Hotch’s eyes. “That’s not too tight, is it?”

“No, but I don’t see why I can’t see what you’re doing,” Hotch said.

“Aaron, have you ever really let yourself go in the bedroom?” Rossi asked, slowly turning his friend around. “Let go of everything you are until the only thing left is pleasure and sensation?”

“Of course not. I could have hurt Haley,” Hotch said.

Rossi shook his head and bit back a sigh. “You don’t have to worry about that here,” he said, taking Hotch’s hands. “Come on, trust me to lead you to bed, Aaron. I set everything up before you got here. The only thing you have to do now is feel.”

“What did you set up?” Hotch asked, trying to feel his way with his feet.

“A few toys that I think you’ll enjoy,” Rossi said with a grin. “Okay, we’re in the bedroom now, next to the bed, so you can stop trying to see if there’s anything that’s going to trip you up. Stand still and let me undress you.”

“Dave.”

“Aaron.”

“I’ve never.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rossi said. “Which is one reason I haven’t been pushing hard for us to move forward beyond kissing, but we aren’t moving at all. Any time I touch you, you tense up. I don’t want something quick and dirty, Aaron. I want you for the rest of our lives, and I want to show you that you can trust me to make you feel good.”

Hotch sighed. “Then why talk about distraction?” he asked. “Why not just tell me that?”

“Would you have come to see me today if I had?” Rossi asked in reply. He dropped Hotch’s shirt on the ground and moved to his belt. The man needed to learn to wear t-shirts and jeans more often. The button down looked good on him, but a t-shirt would be easier, and show off his muscles that much more. “You don’t even have to answer that one, Aaron. You wouldn’t, because you’re still questioning the feelings you have for me because I’m another man. You keep looking at women, thinking they’re the only option available to you, and I’m done watching you have flings that hurt you more.”

“What about you, Dave?” Hotch flinched when his jeans and briefs were pulled down. “How do you know so much about this?”

Rossi grinned, even thought Hotch couldn’t see it. “The wives aren’t the only ones I’ve slept with,” he said. “It hasn’t always been a girlfriend for me, Aaron. I’ve just been careful not to let anyone know when I have a boyfriend in my life, because I don’t want work to be even more difficult than it is. There you go. I’m going to help you get settled on the bed.”

“What, exactly, are you planning today, Dave?”

“I’ve got a few things here that I think you’ll like,” Rossi said. “All right, stay there, and no touching the blindfold. I have cuffs here, but I don’t want to restrain you because I think you’d associate that too much with work.”

Hotch started shifting on the bed. He could feel Rossi’s eyes on him, and it made him nervous to be completely naked and lying on a strange bed when he couldn’t see anything. “Dave, I really don’t like this blindfold.”

“Give it a try for me, and if you still don’t like it in a few minutes, I’ll take it off,” Rossi said. He knelt next to Hotch on the bed and leaned down to kiss him softly. “But not being able to see will intensify the sensations of touch.”

“It’s not going to let me see what’s coming.”

“This is my hand,” Rossi said, running just his fingertips over Hotch’s bare chest. “Just my skin against yours, Aaron. I’m going to take the time to learn every spot that makes you react. Find the spots that make you moan and scream, and then I’ll revisit them with my mouth. Would you like that? To have all of my attention dedicated to you and nothing else around us?”

Hotch shifted a little. “Not sure,” he admitted.

“That’s fine,” Rossi said softly. “I’m going to move to straddle your hips, Aaron. You’re going to feel my weight over you, but you’re not restrained and I’m not going to hold you down. You can roll away from me if you start feeling panicked. I’m not here to scare you, Aaron. I’m here to show you how I feel about you.”

The weight wasn’t unpleasant, but Hotch still flinched when he felt Rossi’s erection touch his lower stomach. Rossi just hummed and leaned down to start searching out pleasure points and hot spots on Hotch’s chest. Every time he found one, he paused and spent some time there until he heard his first moan from Hotch’s throat. Rossi grinned and kept going. That first moan seemed to have unplugged some sort of dam in Hotch’s body because he started making more noise the more he was touched, kissed, licked, and nipped.

Rossi slid down a little and was almost thrown to the side when Hotch’s hips pushed up into the sensation of erection touching erection. “Easy, Aaron,” he whispered. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Hotch moaned.

“Give me a second then,” Rossi said. He shifted to the side, off his lover’s body for a moment, and reached for one of the toys he’d set on the bedside table. The ring had been for Hotch, but Rossi thought it would be better to wear it himself, at least for a while. Then he would be able to drive Hotch insane with pleasure. “All right, Aaron, here we go.” 

Hotch cried out when Rossi thrust against him for the first time. “Dave, want to see you,” he said. “Please.”

“All right, Aaron, pull it off,” Rossi said, moving against Hotch. He shifted his position a little so he would be able to kiss the other man and not lose the contact between them.

Hotch blinked a few times in the light and then reached up to cradle Rossi’s head in his hands. “Do not stop,” he growled before capturing Rossi’s lips with his own. Rossi moaned into the kiss, letting Hotch take the lead as they moved together until Hotch broke the kiss to cry out as his climax washed through him. He finally collapsed on the bed gasping for air. “How are you still hard?” he managed.

“I’ve got a ring on,” Rossi said. “I’m old and didn’t want the day over with too quickly. That is only the start, Aaron.”

“What else are you planning?” Hotch asked, still panting.

Rossi reached over to the table again and came back with some lube. “This would have been easier before you climaxed, but you’ll be okay,” he said. “Will you let me touch you, Aaron?”

“What does it feel like?” Hotch asked.

“It’s intense, probably more intense than anything you’ve felt before,” Rossi replied. “I’m not going to try to go in you today, Aaron. That would hurt you and, as you pointed out, we do have to work tomorrow. Let me touch you for a bit and see what you think.”

Hotch finally nodded, though he kept his eyes on Rossi’s ever move. Rossi shifted down on the bed and pushed one of Hotch’s legs up, pressing a kiss to the knee. Then he opened the lube and warmed some on his finger before reaching down. “Not going inside you yet,” he said. “Just going to get you used to feeling a touch here.”

“Weird.” Hotch flinched at the first stroke, body trying to pull away from Rossi’s slick finger.

“Don’t think about that, just think how good it feels,” Rossi said. “Have you ever let anyone touch you here before, Aaron?”

“No.”

“There you go, you’re starting to relax a little,” Rossi said, just stroking and circling slowly. “One day, Aaron, I’m going to open your body up and slide inside of you. Give you one of the strongest climaxes you’ve ever had in your life, one that will go on and on because I’ll be inside your body, so deeply in you that your body will seize on me and try to pull me in more.”

“How?” Hotch asked. He gasped when the finger slipped inside him. It felt larger than he knew it was, and he tried to stop breathing for a long minute.

“Breathe,” Rossi said. “I’ll spend hours just doing this. Getting your body used to having parts of me inside of it. Showing the muscle how to relax enough to let me slide into you.”

Hotch shook his head. “Don’t want that,” he said.

“Aaron, I’ve been right where you are,” Rossi said. “It’s scary to trust anyone so completely, which is why I’m not pushing for that today. I know you don’t trust me on that level yet, but I’m hoping some day you will.”

“I do trust you, Dave.”

“With your life, yes,” Rossi said. He pulled his finger out to get more lube and the pushed back in slowly. “But not your body or your heart. With time and love though, I think you’ll realize that all I want to do is bring you pleasure, Aaron.”

Hotch was about to answer when his whole body jerked. “What the hell?”

“That’s the spot I was looking for,” Rossi grinned. “That’s your prostate, Aaron. What do you think, will you be able to get hard again for me? Be able to climax again?”

“No,” Hotch said. “I’ve never been able to orgasm more than once in an hour or so, not even as a teenager.”

Rossi took his free hand and ran it down Hotch’s cock. “Then that means I’ll just have to keep doing this for an hour,” he said with a smile. “Teasing your body open so I can pull another climax from you.”

“Dave, it’s starting to hurt,” Hotch said.

“Okay, shhhh.” Rossi stilled his finger, knowing that Hotch would have already been overly sensitive when he started the gentle fingering. “I’ll hold still for a minute and see if that takes the pain away. If it doesn’t, I’ll stop.”

“Will you ever let me do this to you?” Hotch asked.

“If you want to, yes,” Rossi replied. “I think you need more sex than you’ve had in years, Aaron. You’re too tense.”

Hotch shifted a little. “Still hurts, Dave,” he said.

Rossi pulled back and moved to lie down next to his lover. “We’ll take a break then,” he said. He unclipped the ring and reached down with his lube-slick hand. “Before the night is over though, Aaron, I’m going to have you relaxed enough to come again.”

“I don’t think that lots of sex is a good way to relax,” Hotch said, turning his head to watch Rossi’s face.

“Sure it is.” Rossi came with a moan. “Why do you think I’m always so relaxed, Aaron? Sexual release is one of the best ways to relax, even if it is just your own hand.”

“Tell me you aren’t jerking off in the bathroom at work,” Hotch said, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Do you want me to lie?” Rossi asked. He moved in for another kiss. “Not often, but when I see you in a certain suit without the jacket, Aaron, then I’m usually in the restroom within five minutes of watching your ass move in those slacks.”

Hotch looked over at his lover. “What am I going to do now that I know this?”

“Wear the suit more often and lock us in your office instead of making me go to the restroom?” Rossi suggested.

“We are not having sex at work,” Hotch said. “I don’t care what you think I need, that is a line that we are not crossing.”

“There aren’t cameras in the offices, Aaron,” Rossi said. “You and I would be the only ones that knew what was happening behind closed doors.”

“We work with profilers, Dave. They would have to be blind and stupid not to work out what it is we’re doing in there,” Hotch said. “You try to have sex with me at work, in any form, and this relationship, whatever it is, is over.”

“Fine, but you’re a killjoy. I have fantasies of you lying on your desk, open and begging for me to fill you,” Rossi said. He rolled over and rested an arm over Hotch’s chest. “Take a nap, Aaron. I’ll wake you up for supper.”  
*~*

Hotch spared a glare over at his lover as the pair pulled into work the next morning. “Remind me again how you convinced me this is a good idea?” he asked, trying not to shift in his seat.

“I blew you twice, the second time while stimulating your prostate,” Rossi replied with a grin. “I think you would have agreed to anything after that, even me pushing inside you.”

“We work with profilers, Dave. They’re going to figure out what’s going on.”

“Not unless you let them,” Rossi said. He squeezed Hotch’s hand and turned off the car. “You won’t be able to get hard until that ring comes off, Aaron, and the small plug you’re wearing is more to teach your body to open than it is to stimulate.”

“And this is exactly what you went through?”

Rossi sighed. “Not exactly, no,” he said. “My first time wasn’t pleasant, which is why I went looking for someone to teach me how to make a first time as pain-free as possible. This is what I learned after what happened to me.”

“You are taking these off me before I go to pick Jack up at Jess’ house tonight,” Hotch said.

“Of course I am,” Rossi said. “I’ll even reward you for being such a good sport about everything, Aaron, but now we do have to get to work.”

Hotch groaned. “I’m not going to be able to focus on anything today, you do realize that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. I told you, Aaron, you need to be distracted,” Rossi said with a grin. “This is only the start of a very passionate relationship for you.”

“I feel like killing you, David Rossi.”

“Trust me, that feeling will go away soon,” Rossi said. “Come on, the worst that can happen is that we’ll end up on the jet by mid-day on our way to a case.”

“You just jinxed us,” Hotch said, following the other man towards the doors. “If we end up on a callout I’m telling everyone it’s all your fault.”

Rossi just laughed. “See, you’re more relaxed already.”


End file.
